¿Qué más puede pasar?
by Uluvi
Summary: Ginny es actriz, su novio le presenta a su primo un rico y orgulloso y ella le deja ni mas ni menos que por este ¿se tomara bien su decisión? un draco&ginny que sale de lo normal! espero k os guste y dejen rr! No soy buena escribiendo summarys... A leer!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué más puede pasar?**

Capítulo 1: Segundo acto

Era viernes, se acercaba el fin de semana, pero aún le quedaba mucho para plegar, hacía un horario muy raro, casi cada día tenía uno distinto, y hoy, no era la excepción. Por la tarde había empezado a trabajar a las 6:30 y terminaba a las 12:00 p.m., tenía de 9:00 a 10:00 para cenar en el bar de la empresa teatral, propiedad de Kimberly.

Ahora eran las 7:00. Ella era actriz, en un teatro muggle, pero casi toda la gente de allí era maga. Siendo actriz de un teatro ya tenía lo suficiente para comer ya que ese teatro era muy reconocido en Londres y, por lo tanto, ganaba bastante.

Hoy ensataremos el acto dos- anunció el director de la obra.

Está bien- dijo Ginny, se giró para seguir hablando con sus amigas, que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el sr. Combs les interrumpiera.

Pues el otro día me compré una camiseta negra muy mona- decía Ashley.

La semana que viene póntela, así la veremos.

Vale.

Ginny ¿Qué harás mañana?- preguntó Sharpey.

Mmm, pues no sé, tengo que venir a recoger un decorado, pero ya lo haré el domingo.

Estupendo, mañana podríamos ir las tres a dar una vuelta y mirar ropa- propuso Sharpey.

Por mi si- dijo Ginny.

De acuerdo- respondió Ashley también.

Hacemos tarde para ensayar, el descanso ha terminado hace unos minutos- dijo Jesse.

¿Para ti algunos minutos es más de media hora?- preguntó Troy.

Qué más da, casi no salimos en este acto- dijo Bradin.

Van a hacer el segundo acto, si no recuerdo mal, tú haces de protagonista, junto con Ginny y en este acto sales bastante- informó Troy a su mejor amigo, Bradin.

¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero no iban a hacer el cuarto acto? ¡No puede ser!- y se fue corriendo del bar subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo (que era donde estaban ensayando hoy porque el escenario estaba ocupado) a toda prisa.

Al llegar vio que todos le estaban esperando.

Lo siento, llego tarde

Muy agudo- le dijo el director enfadado -la próxima vez tu no te iras a tomar el café ¿Se puede saber donde están Troy y Jesse?

A bajo, en el bar. Se están acabando de tomar el café.

Si quieres sr. Combs los podemos ir a buscar- dijo Ashley mientras Sharpey asentía a su lado.

Solo una.

Pero es que también tenemos que ir al baño...- dijo Sharpey.

Y como sois mujeres, por naturaleza, tenéis que ir acompañadas.

Las dos se miraron -Si- respondieron a la vez diciendo que si otra vez.

Ir, pero decidles a esos dos que suban rápido. Tengo que organizar la tarde para poder ensayar bien.

Nikki, Penny ir a buscar al sr. McGowan, que me tiene que ayudar.

Vamos- Nikki y Penny se fueron.

En el vestíbulo solo quedaban el director (Sr. Combs), los protagonistas (Bradin y Ginny) y algunas que otras personas como Jake, Chelsea, John, George, Michael, Angela, Abbery, Pete (se pronuncia Pit) y Becky.

A ver, hoy empezaré con vosotros dos... voy a buscar mi guión que me lo está guardando Kimberly en el bar. Ahora vuelvo, ir repasando el papel- Richard Combs se fue y los chicos se quedaron sin entender, pues este aún no les había dado ningún guión, solo les habían dicho los papeles que harían en esta obra.

Te he llamado- le dijo Ginny a Bradin.

Tengo el móvil apagado (se han modernizado un pokito).

¿Por que no has venido antes?

No quería subir y volver a ver la estúpida cara de Combs.

¿No querías verme?

No es eso, lo que pasa es que en el bar hay calefacción y aquí no.

Pero yo quería verte, por eso te he llamado- dijo la pelirroja con un pucherito en la cara.

Es igual. No te pongas así. Ahora ya estamos juntos- dijo acercándose a ella, él la abrazó y se besaron hasta que apareció el sr. Combs subiendo las escaleras, seguido por Ashley, Sharpey, Jesse y Troy.

Aún no ha llegado el señor McGowan?

No- le respondieron los actores.

Espero que llegue pronto. Hacedme recordar que le diga que no deje ir a estas dos al baño si Jesse y Troy no están en nuestro campo de visión- dijo el señor Combs- me los encontré besándose en el baño (no penséis mal, Ashley con Troy y Sharpey con Jesse).

Como usted diga...- le respondió Jake pasando como todos del señor mayor que tenían delante y que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Se oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta y llegaron Nikky y Penny acompañando al señor McGowan. El señor McGowan era como el segundo director, lo que pasaba era que todos le preferían a él que no al viejo Combs. David McGowan era un poco mayor que ellos, unos 29 años más o menos, y él aún sabía lo que era ser joven y les entendía perfectamente.

Por suerte ya estas aquí... empecemos. A ver hoy se quedarán conmigo todas las personas que salgan en la primera escena del acto dos. Los demás os vais con David, él hoy me ayudará a que seáis más abiertos a la hora de expresar emociones con los gestos.

Todas las personas que había en el vestíbulo se fueron hiendo hasta que solo se quedaron Ginny, Brad, Richard y otras pocas personas, por mala suerte de la pelirroja tanto Ashley como Sharpey, sus dos mejores amigas, no salían en ese acto, lo mismo le pasaba al rubio, ni su hermano pequeño Jesse ni su mejor amigo Troy tampoco salían en ese acto.

Ir a ensayar en el otro vestíbulo, el del pasillo del básquet (como he dicho antes, el "teatro" era muggle y contaba con diferentes partes: el escenario con su patio de butacas en el piso de arriba y en el piso de abajo el estadio de básquet donde entrenaban los jugadores y también tenían sus vestidores, había un bar que era una de las dos entradas al edificio y un vestíbulo donde también había un "equipo" de baile y cuando no había nadie iban a ensayar allí.).

Vale- respondió David, se dio media vuelta y se fue al vestíbulo de baile, los demás le siguieron.

Hasta luego- Richard se giró y miro a los actores que le quedaban que eran poquísimos- en esta escena solo salen los protagonistas principalmente, también salen los trabajadores de la casa y ya está. Britany es Ginny y James es Bradin. Este es uno de vuestros primeros encuentros, ya os leeréis la obra en vuestras casas, vosotros no sabéis muy bien como es el otro, (está resumiendo la escena) poco a poco os vais conociendo y veis que os parecéis mucho de carácter el uno al otro y os hacéis muy amigos, después de unos días esta amistad se hace más intensa y bueno como sois novios no os importará ni os hará vergüenza besaros delante del público.

Ginny se quedó mirando al sr. Combs con ganas de estrangularlo, de verdad que no lo soportaba. A veces, hasta había pensado en dejar el trabajo por su culpa, suerte que sus amigos le habían hecho entrar en razón.

Bradin notó el estado de Ginny, la abrazó por la espalda y le acarició el hombro suavemente. Ella no le miró, pero, se tranquilizó.

Bradin y Ginny se llevaban muy bien, llevaban saliendo un mes y medio y nunca se peleaban, y si por casualidad discutían era siempre una tontería.

¿Y si no queremos?

Te quitaré el papel, niña- respondió secamente el señor Combs.

A nadie del teatro le caía bien Richard Combs, era viejo, cascarrabias y tenia mucha cara. Nadie entendía como podía estar casado y tener dos hijos y un nieto muy pequeño, que no llegaba ni a los 5 meses. Siempre hacía quedarse con la mayoría de los actores a David McGowan, para él poder estar más tranquilo, y si algo que hacía una persona no le gustaba le quitaba el papel de la obra, y por lo tanto, no cobraba, por eso se necesitaba tener un trabajo donde apoyarse por si acaso. Pero Ginny eso nunca le pasaba, era muy buena haciendo teatro y actuando y siempre le daban uno de los personajes principales. Le gustase o no siempre acababa haciendo lo que el sr. Combs quería.

Bueno ahora que ya sabéis de qué va la obra, os dejare mirar el guión. Sacadlo.

No tenemos guión- le dijo Bradin.

Claro que tenéis os lo di ayer para que hoy lo trajerais leído.

Perdóneme sr. Combs, pero Bradin tiene razón, no tenemos los guiones- en ese momento apareció por la puerta el sr. McGowan, por segunda vez en el día.

¿Que quieres?- le preguntó mordazmente Richard a David.

No podemos ensayar.

¿Porqué no?- le dijo de mal humor.

Pues porque nadie tiene guión.

¿A ver, me estáis diciendo que ayer no repartí ningún guión?

Si- contestaron los tres.

Pues supongo que se los dejé a Kimberly, o a sus hijas, Melanie y Lindsay. Voy a buscarlos.- se fue del vestíbulo.

¿David, no podemos ir a ensayar contigo y los demás?- preguntó Ginny- El señor Combs siempre está muy rabioso y de mal humor.

No, hoy os toca ensayar con él, a lo mejor mañana vendréis conmigo- les sonrió-, pero tendréis que trabajar muy duro, por alguna razón sois los protagonistas, se lo dije yo que os pusiera a vosotros dos ¿os gusta la idea?

Bueno, no está mal...

Ganaremos bastante.

¿Pero no podemos hacer nada para que el señor Combs se vaya de aquí?- preguntó Bradin.

Me temo mucho que no, los del otro grupo de actores, los más mayores están con él y piensan como él, y lo peor es que ellos son muchos más que nosotros.

Le podemos lanzar un hechizo- propuso Ginny.

Sabes que no podemos usar la magia en el teatro, hay demasiados muggles.

Pero igualmente, ni que fuera solo un expulsiermus me quedaría tan a gusto- dijo Bradin sonriendo porque se imaginaba a él lanzándole el hechizo a Combs.

Pero si somos más magos que muggles- dijo Ginny.

¿Y todas las personas del bar, del básquet y del baile?- le recordó David.

Nadie lo sabría, le podríamos esconder entre el atrezzo (donde se guarda todo el vestuario de las obras), ¡nadie lo encontraría jamás entre tantas cajas y tanta ropa!-dijo ilusionadísima Ginny.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y los tres callaron de golpe.

El resto del ensayo fue más o menos bien, leyeron su papel dos veces y ensayaron el tono de voz y los gestos.

Mañana continuaremos.

Son las nueve, hemos de cenar y después continuar hasta las doce- le dijo Bradin.

No, hoy hemos avanzado bastante- dijo de buen humor por raro que pareciera- os dejo marchaos ya, no hace falta que vengáis después, hablare con David, mejor no, hablad vosotros con él, decidle que no hace falta que nadie se quede después, yo me voy a casa.

OK. Adiós sr. Combs.

Adiós Bradin, Ginny- bajó las escaleras y se fue rápido.

Minutos después los dos bajaron por la escalera cogidos de la mano, en dirección al pasillo de básquet donde ensayaba baile en una sala. Entraron.

David, ya hemos terminado. Combs se ha ido a su casa y nos ha dicho que ya hemos terminado por hoy, no hace falta que vengamos después.

Mejor, estoy muy cansado. Ya hemos terminado por hoy.- le dijo a los actores- Plegad.- todos pararon de hacer los que estaban haciendo.

Me voy que tengo prisa. Adiós a todos.

Adiós hasta el lunes.

Salieron de la sala de baile, pasaron por el bar y llegaron a la calle, hacía mucho frío, pero todos iban bien abrigados. Se fueron despidiendo todos hasta que solo quedaron los seis allí.

¿Vamos a cenar por ahí, o que?- preguntó Bradin a los demás.

Por mi si, aún no quiero llegar a casa y ponerme a limpiar y a estudiar el papel que nos ha dado el sr. Combs- dijo Ginny.

Por mi mejor si vamos.

Y por mi- iban respondiendo todos.

¿Bueno... y donde vamos a cenar? ¿Cuánto dinero tenéis?

Hace poco que hemos cobrado... unos 50$ en el monedero.

Si, todos tenemos más o menos eso.

Podríamos ir a una pizzería- propuso Ginny.

Vamos- Bradin cogió de la mano a Ginny y empezaron a caminar, los otros les siguieron.

Por el camino iban hablando y riendo, entraron en un restaurante italiano que dijo Ashley que se comía muy bien. Mientras comían iban recordando sus primeros años de empezar teatro Ashley, Sharpey y Ginny y los primeros días de Troy, Jesse y Brad, que fue cuando se conocieron todos.

¿Os acordáis? A Troy aún no le gustaba Ashley, le gustaba Ginny y yo iba tonteando con ella para ponerle furioso- le dijo Bradin riendo.

Y eras mi mejor amigo...- dijo Troy- pero si no recuerdo mal a ti, el primer día me dijiste que te gustaba Shapey, pero al día siguiente me vienes y me dices que te gusta Ginny.

Si, solo íbamos los viernes, y ahora, cada día- dijo Bradin tomándole solo importancia a eso.

Ahora es nuestro trabajo...- dijo Jesse.

¿Y tu qué? Mi querido hermanito pequeño ¿a ti no te gustaba Ashley?

Bueno, pero cambié de opinión, ahora amo a Sharpey.

Y yo a Ashley- dijo Troy.

Y yo a Ginny- dijo por último Bradin.

Y nosotras os queremos mucho- dijeron las tres mejores amigas a sus novios riéndose.

Hay un día que nunca se me borrará de la mente, me hiciste tanta rabia Brad.

¿Qué día?

**..:Flash Back:..**

Ginny, Ginny ¿sabes qué?- gritó un Bradin de 12 años.

¿Sabias que eres un pesado niño? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

A Troy le molas

Cállate imbécil- le dijo Troy a Bradin haciendo ver que estaba enfadado pero con una sonrisa radiante.

Que novedad- dijo Ginny- siempre dices lo mismo.

Ya ves- dijo Troy dándole la razón a la pelirroja.

Pero a ti no te importa si te lo digo, prefieres que lo sepa todo el mundo.

Como iba a importarme si es una tía tan guapa y está tan buena.

Os recuerdo que sigo aquí.

Ya lo sabemos, pero es que es la verdad- dijo Bradin. Ginny se lo quedó mirando sin entender.

Vamos con los demás, anda- dijo Troy con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, no se como se lo hacía pero siempre tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara ese chaval.

Se fueron hasta donde estaban Sharpey, Ashley, Nikky, Penny, Jake y algunos más, sentados en medio del mar de butacas rojas.

Sharpey, Sharpey ¿sabes qué?- dijo Troy.

¿Qué?- dijo solamente ella.

A Bradin le molas- le dijo. Sharpey se lo quedó mirando mal.

Los tíos no tenéis imaginación, os pasáis la vida diciendo lo mismo- dijo Ginny.

Es verdad que me gustabas- le dijo a Sharpey y Troy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos preocupado por lo que fuera a decir su mejor amigo- pero ahora me va más... otra persona- y miró a Ginny, sus miradas conectaron unos segundos pero Ginny la bajó rápidamente ruborizándose y él, en cambio, sonrió con satisfacción. De estas miradas solo se dieron cuenta Penny, Bradin, Ginny (como no) y Troy, el cual se puso rojo de furia.

Fiu, fiu- silbó Penny.

¿Y ahora tu porque haces eso?- preguntó Jake.

¿No lo habéis notado? Bueno es igual, mejor dejadlo- dijo por la cara que la miraba Ginny.

Cada viernes Ginny se marchaba de Hogwarts, se encontraba con todos sus amigos y se iban a hacer teatro como una actividad extraescolar, con otros colegios mágicos de Inglaterra, estudiando estudios muggles, ya que trabajaban con ellos y no podían usar la magia.

Todos fueron a otras escuelas que no era Hogwarts, también se dividían en casas, pero no tenían el mismo nombre.

Ashley, Sharpey, Penny, Nikki, Jake, Abbery y Pete fueron a Shirkop. Bradin, Troy, Jesse, Michael y Angela a Miserae y John, George, Chelsea y Becky a Wambide. Pero esos eran otros tiempos pasados y ahora estaban todos juntos ahora.

**..:Fin Flash Back:..**

Terminaron de cenar tranquilamente, pagaron y se fueron. Lo que no sabían era que el sr. McGowan trabajaba allí de camarero y al salir se lo encontraron.

¿Sr. McGowan, qué hace aquí?

Trabajo aquí.

¿Pero no se iba a casa?

Si, pero después he venido aquí. Bueno os he de dejar que sino llegaré tarde. Adiós a todos, hasta el lunes.

Adiós.

¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer?

Podemos ir a dar una vuelta a la parte mágica.

¿A estas horas? No, gracias. El ambiente empieza más tarde.

Alquilemos una película y la vemos en casa de alguien.

Pero de miedo- dijo Bradin.

Como queráis- respondió Ginny.

¿Gin, la podemos ir a ver a tu casa?- le preguntó su novio.

Bueno...

Estupendo- dijo él sin dejarla terminar su respuesta a la pelirroja- vamos para allí y la película mmm... ¿quién la quiere ir a alquilar? (lo se, se han vuelto muy muggles, demasiado diría yo, pero k le vamos a hacer...).

Podríais ser caballeros e ir vosotros tres- dijo Ashley.

Como queráis. Nos vemos luego en casa de Ginny. Adiós.

Adiós- los chicos se fueron y ellas empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Ginny, que era la que caía más cerca. Jesse y Bradin, al ser hermanos, vivían en la misma casa, prestada por sus padres que estaban esperando que se fueran ya de allí para poderla alquilar y ganar más dinero. Troy y Ashley vivían desde hacía unos meses (dos aproximadamente) vivían juntos.

Ginny vivía en una casa tan grande que la mayoría le decían que era una mansión; La Mansión Weasley. La mansión se la habían comprado entre todos sus hermanos por un regalo que le hicieron.

Sharpey vivía en unos apartamentos grandes alejados del centro de la ciudad de Londres.

Llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, se pusieron los pijamas (todos tenían ropa en casa de todos) y fueron a la cocina a preparar palomitas, bueno, en verdad no las preparaban ellas, sino el elfo doméstico que Harry le había regalado, ni más ni menos que Nala, una muy buena amiga de Lobby. A Hermione no le gustó nada, pero Nala le izo tal bronca que no gozó decir nada más y aceptar que era una buena elfa y que hacía bien su trabajo.

DING, DONG- sonó el timbre.

Ya están aquí- les dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del jardín.

¿Ya os habéis puesto los pijamas?- dijo Bradin dándole un beso en los labios a Ginny.

Si. ¿Qué película habéis alquilado?

No se, hace mucho olor a palomitas.

Nala las está preparando.

¿Vamos al comedor?

Mejor, ya sabéis donde está vuestra ropa por si os queréis cambiar.

Es igual- dijeron.

Pusieron la película a la televisión. Se sentaron en el grande y ancho, sofá todos estirados, Ginny al lado de Bradin, Ashley al lado de Troy y Sharpey al lado de Jesse.

Ama ya están las palomitas hechas.

Muchas gracias Nala, puedes irte si quieres, pero si lo deseas puedes quedarte... haz lo que quieras.

Nala no quiere molestar. Nala se irá a dormir. Si ama tiene algún problema Nala vendrá enseguida, solo ha de llamarla.

Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Cogieron los tres recipientes de palomitas y las tres parejas empezaron a comer fijos en la pantalla.

Ginny empezó a tener miedo y se acercó mucho más a Bradin, quien la miró de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

Al cabo de media hora Ginny ya estaba cogida del brazo de Bradin y cogiéndole las manos nerviosamente.

La película terminó, ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada y cada uno se fue a su casa, menos Bradin, que muchas veces se quedaba a dormir en la mansión con Ginny, mientras su hermano y los demás iban andando por la calle congelados de frío.

Ya se que no os gusta esa idea- dijo Ginny- pero hace mucho frío. Mejor que os vayáis a vuestras casas por la red flu. No cuesta nada.

No se...

Bueno, si, mejor.

Seguidme- dijo Ginny con intención de llevarlos a la chimenea.

Empezaron a andar por los largos pasillos que parecian infinitos, en la pared había algunos cuadros, pintados por ella misma, ya que cuando no participaba mucho en una obra le gustaba entretenerse.

Ya habría llegado a mi casa- dijo Jesse.

No te quejes- le dijo Bradin.

Legaron a la chimenea, cada uno cogió un puñado de polvos flu y de uno en uno se fueron marchando a sus respectivas casas. Cuando todos se fueron y desaparecieron entre las llamas color esmeralda Bradin cogió a Ginny por la cintura y la giró hacia él. Se quedaron mirandose unos segundos y se besaron, se cansaron de estar de pie, así que se fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja...

**Continuará...**

**Hola!!!! Espero k les haya gustado el principio de este fic!!**

**No parece un Draco/Ginny pero os aseguro k en el proximo cap ya saldra el!!!!**

**Bueno les aya gustado o no espero recibir reviews con vuestras criticas, a ver si e de cambiar algo. Se k al principio hay muchos nombres pero no hace falta k os acordeis de todos xD!!!!**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!!!**

**Muchos besos, os kiere,**

**...Uluvi**


	2. Amistades familiares

**¿Qué más puede pasar?**

_**Tarde muchíííííííísimo en actualizar ya lo se pero tenía que subir otros fics y no tenía tiempo para esc**__**ribir... seguramente ya no podré volver a subir ningún otro cap hasta después de vacaciones :'(**_

_**Me quedé un poco decepcionada porque solo recibí 3 reviews i estaba por no subir ningún otro capítulo... espero que esta vez lo lea más gente y opinen más :S **_

_**Muchas gracias a esos tres os lo agradezco mucho :D:D:D:D!**_

_**No os entretengo mas: ¡A LEER! **_

Capítulo 2: Amistades familiares

'Vale, pues nos vemos el sábado' Bradin colgó el teléfono.

Ya hacía unos días que había conocido a un primo suyo, muy lejano, que se llamaba Droco o algo así, ¡nunca se acordaba de ese nombre! que le vamos ha hacer...

Hoy es martes. El viernes pasado (capítulo 1) era cuando habían ido a casa de Ginny a ver la película, y el sábado se habían encontrado él, Troy, y Jesse con Ginny, Ashley y Sharpey por la calle.

Ellos iban a tomar algo y a dar una vuelta, ellas iban de compras, para variar. No sabía como a las mujeres les gustaba tanto entrar en las tiendas y probarse ropa. Él no lo soportaba.

En cambio, el domingo había sido un día muy distinto, él y su hermano iban a comprar comida para llenar la nevera del departamento cuando por la chimenea se apareció su madre, ellos, que ya tenían la chaqueta puesta, se la tuvieron que quitar. Irían de visita a casa de unos familiares lejanos, muy ricos y muy orgullosos. Vivian en una mansión, cosa que a los hermanos Gregory (apellido de Jesse y Bradin) les recordó a Ginny. Les habían invitado a comer porque era su familia y nunca antes se habían visto (caprichos de mujeres según toda la familia).

Fueron en traslador, el objeto los dejó en la reja de la puerta de la entrada a los jardines de la mansión. Arriba de todo había un cartel con unas letras plateadas muy elegantes que ponía: "Mansión Malfoy". Así que así se llamaba de apellido la familia... Malfoy... A Bradin le parecía que antes ya lo había oído, pero no sabía donde. De repente un elfo les vino a abrir la puerta, los cuatro entraron.

'Los señores Gregory supongo' dijo el elfo con timidez y con las orejas tiradas para atrás.

'Sí' contestó el padre.

'El amo Lucius ha dicho que les lleve hasta la casa. Síganme por favor' informó el elfo.

El elfo empezó a caminar por un camino de tierra, ancho y con flores en ambos lados. Todo estaba decorado muy elegantemente. La madre de la familia visitante estaba encantada, en el mundo existía otra persona que tenía los mismos gustos que ella... o eso parecía de momento.

Por fin llegaron a la gran casa. Todos se quedaron asombrados de ver lo grande que era aquella mansión, era más de cinco veces más grande que la de Ginny, y eso era mucho decir.

'Adelante' les dijo el elfo abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar.

'Gracias' el elfo desapareció y por otra puerta apareció un hombre con una larga melena rubia, vestido de negro, muy elegante, delgado y alto.

'Hola, me llamo Lucius Malfoy' se presentó el hombre 'Sois los señores Gregory si no me equivoco. Pasad, mi esposa y mi hijo os están esperando en el comedor' continuó sin dejarlos hablar.

'Un placer' dijo William Gregory 'Pasad vosotros delante' les dijo a los chicos.

Fueron andando por pasillos, girando ahora a la derecha y ahora a la izquierda hasta que al final llegaron a una gran puerta de roble macizo. Entraron siguiendo a Lucius y vieron un comedor grandioso, con una inmensa mesa largísima. En la estancia había muchisima luz, ya que la pared más larga eran todo ventanas que daban a los jardines traseros de la casa. Buscaron con la mirada a los dos otros Malfoys y los encontraron mientras se acercaban des de la otra punta del salón hacia ellos. No les sorprendió que también fueran rubios, pues por todos los cuadros de sus antepasados que habían ido pasando en el pasillo ya se lo suponían porque todos eran iguales: rubios y con tez pálida. En cambio, en la familia Gregory la madre y Jesse eran castaños y William y Bradin rubios, pero de un rubio oscuro, todos eran bastante más oscuros de piel que los Malfoys.

'Hola, me llamo Narcisa Malfoy' las mujeres se dieron dos besos.

'Yo soy Olivia Gregory, este es mi marido William y mis hijos Bradin y Jesse'

'Encantada'

'Yo soy Draco Malfoy' dijo el joven alto que estaba al lado de Narcisa.

'Hola' dijeron los cuatro.

'Olivia ¿quieres que te enseñe la casa?' preguntó Narcisa.

'Claro' las dos señoras se fueron hablando sin parar hacia el pasillo.

'William, no has visto los jardines ¿quieres verlos?' le preguntó Lucius a William.

'Encantado'

'Chicos nos vemos a la hora de comer'

'Bueno, ¿qué queréis hacer?' preguntó Draco a los dos hermanos.

'¿Nos enseñas tu cuarto?' propuso Jesse.

'Como queráis, pero se tiene que andar un poco¡

'Es igual' salieron del comedor, fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia. A Bradin y Jesse les cayó muy bien Draco, y a este, ellos dos también.

Después de la comida y del café, llegó la hora de despedirse.

'Hey Draco, dame tu móvil' le pidió Bradin al rubio. Draco le dio su número.

'Ya te llamare, hasta pronto'

'Adiós'

En cambio, el domingo de Ginny, fue muy diferente, ella fue a casa de sus padres, como hacía siempre ese día de la semana. Allí, asistían toda la familia Weasley, Harry (que era como si fuese de la familia) y Hermione (era de la familia, era la esposa de Ron).

'Hola Ginny'

'Hola Hermione' se saludaron con dos besos.

'¿No ha venido Bradin?'

'No, tenía que ir a ver a un primo'

'Ah. Bueno, vamos a comer, te estábamos esperando'

'Lo siento'

'Es igual, pero otro día ven antes'

'OK, jajaja' se pusieron a reír las dos amigas.

Comieron y a las cinco de la tarde, Ginny, ya estaba en su casa.

Hoy, martes, iba a ser un día muy especial para los dos. Habían plegado del trabajo y se dirigían a casa de Ginny. Donde, sin que la pelirroja se enterase, Bradin había llamado para que Nala preparara una cena romántica para dos.

Cuando los dos llegaron Ginny se llevó una agradable sorpresa, todo decorado con velas y una olor suave de perfume, simplemente le encantó.

Cenaron comida italiana, que era la preferida de Ginny, estaba muy buena. Cuando terminaron de comer Bradin se arrodilló ante Ginny, sacó una caja negra del bolsillo del pantalón, la abrió y formuló una pregunta:

'¿Ginny, quieres casarte conmigo?'

A Ginny le brillaban los ojos a punto de llorar, se casaría con él, lo abrazó y lo besó, mientras se besaban se levantaron del suelo y al separarse, Bradin cogió el anillo y se lo puso a Ginny en el dedo.

'Hola Bradin'

'Hola Droco... Draco!'

'¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?'

'Si'

'¿Y que te dijo?

'Que si' dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'¡Felicidades! ¿Quieres traerla mañana a comer, cuando vengáis toda la familia?'

'Si, seguro que le hará mucha ilusión'

'Vale, pues hasta mañana'

'Adiós' Bradin colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su sitio.

'Lucius, Narcisa, ya hemos llegado' dijo William.

'¿Lucius?, ¿Narcisa? ¿Cómo se llaman de apellido? Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

'Malfoy' le contestó Olivia.

'¿MALFOY? ¡No puede ser! ¿Estoy en la Mansión Malfoy? ¡Qué horror! ¿Bradin, por qué no me dijiste que eran Malfoys?'

'¿Nos habéis llamado?' preguntó Lucius de golpe y ¿sonriendo?

'Ya hemos llegado' le dijo Will.

La familia Malfoy vio una cabellera pelirroja girada de espaldas.

'Debes ser la novia, la futura esposa perdón, de Bradin ¿no es así?' preguntó Lucius.

Ginny se giró.

'Así es' Lucius, Narcisa y Draco al ver la cara pecosa de la pelirroja la reconocieron de inmediato y se quedaron en estado se shock.

'Weasley... que sorpresa' articuló Lucius una vez reaccionó.

'¿Cómo es que se conocen?' preguntó Bradin sin entender.

'Hogwarts' dijo Ginny con desprecio.

'Y ministerio' añadió Lucius refiriéndose al padre de la pelirroja 'Ya que estás aquí, quédate, sería de muy mala educación echarte, y nosotros, tenemos la mejor educación del mundo'

'Si que habéis cambiado señor Malfoy'

'Vamos al comedor' dijo Lucius para cambiar de tema.

Llegaron al comedor, Olivia y Narcisa se sentaron en un sofá y empezaron a hablar, Lucius y William en otro sofá y los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Draco, este no paraba de mirar a Ginny "si que ha cambiado" pensaba "no está mal, pero tú eres un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, una descastada, una traidora, pero muy hermosa..." iba pensando mientras caminaban, llegaron a la habitación, Ginny y Bradin no se separaban, se pasaban todo el rato diciéndose cosas susurrando y riendo, besándose, abrazados y Draco y Jesse estaban un poco incómodos.

'Y cuéntame Weasley, ¿Qué haces con Bradin?'

'No te importa Malfoy, nunca te ha importado mi vida y menos ahora' dijo cortante.

'Oh, si que me interesa, mi querida comadreja, Bradin es mi primo y tú te vas a casar con él, y por raro que te parezca, tengo corazón'

'¿De verdad? No lo creo, porque ni yo ni nadie lo hemos notado' los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo como los dos chicos discutían en medio de la habitación del rubio, Draco y Ginny estaban de pie, llenos de furia, enfrentándose y cada vez se acercaban más, Bradin en algún momento estuvo a punto de gritar que no se acercaran tanto (es igual de celoso que su primo), pero ¿qué podía pasar? Si total, se veía bien claro que se odiaban mutuamente.

'Voy a por un baso de agua' le dijo Jesse a Bradin.

'Te acompaño' le respondió 'ahora volvemos' les dijo a su primo y a su futura esposa.

'Son insoportables, mejor que no vuelvas a traer a Ginny a esta casa' le decía Jesse a su hermano mayor mientras caminaban por los largos y anchos pasillos de la mansión.

'Imbécil'

'Traidora'

'Mimado'

'Pobretona'

'Niñato'

'... ¡pelirroja!' Draco no encontraba más insultos.

'Jajaja' empezó a reír Ginny '¿Pelirroja? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada más? Si que has llegado ha caer bajo. Jajaja...' continuaba riendo.

La zarpó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

'Nadie se burla de mi en mis narices ¿entiendes?' le dijo muy malhumorado.

Ginny le miró a los ojos, eran hermosos, grises, fríos pero con un punto cálido, y bonitos, muy bonitos.

Draco la miró a los ojos, eran hermosos, celestes, cálidos, pero bonitos, muy bonitos.

El rubio la atrajo más hacia él y Ginny puso sus manos en su abdomen para alejarlo, sintió sus abdominales, estaban bien formados, gracias al Quiddich supuso. "No está tan mal" (que lentas son algunas).

'Déjame ir' le dijo con rabia.

'No quiero'

'Gritaré'

'No voy a dejarte'

'¿Y como harás para retenerme?' preguntó enfrentándolo otra vez.

'¿De verdad quieres saberlo?' cada vez estaban más cerca, no se daban cuenta pero ellos se iban acercándose cada vez más 'Así' dijo Draco antes de terminar con la poca separación que quedaba entre ellos.

Ginny se quedó un poco parada, pero en vez de rechazarlo, le correspondió, sentía aún su mano en el abdomen del chico y no podía resistirse. Draco terminó con el beso.

'Así que aún no te has casado y ya le eres infiel a mi primo'

'Oye, te recuerdo que has sido tu quien ha empezado'

'Y tú quien has continuado' Ginny se quedó callada, iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo ya que Malfoy, por una vez en la vida, tenía razón.

'Te gusto' dijo el rubio son una sonrisa de medio lado.

'¿Qué dices Malfoy?' dijo la pelirroja enojada.

'Me amas' continuó él en su mundo.

'Cállate'

'Te atraigo'

'No te diré que no' dijo Ginny muy bajito para que el ego de Draco no creciera más.

'¿Qué dices?'

'¿Cómo quieres atraerme tú? Tengo a Bradin, que es mucho mejor que tú.

'Eso te lo crees tú, yo soy mucho mejor que él'

'Ni lo sueñes'

'Claro que si' volvieron a discutir, la puerta se abrió y entraron Bradin y Jesse.

'Os hemos encontrado tal y como os hemos dejado, parad un poco de discutir, anda'

'¿Cómo nos queréis encontrar sino?' dijo Ginny.

'Pues hablando, como personas normales'

'O besándonos' dijo Draco.

'No hace falta tanto eeeeeh' dijo Bradin 'Te recuerdo que es mi prometida'

'Ya lo se, yo no te la quiero quitar, peo me das mucha envidia'

'¡Malfoy!' gritó Ginny para que se callara de una vez por todas.

'Tranquila Weasley, no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras'

'Ya está la comida' dijo Jesse para aliviar la situación.

'Vamos a comer' dijo Bradin, cogió a su hermano y se lo llevó de la habitación.

'¿Ves lo que has conseguido con tus estupideces?'

'¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!'

'Mejor cállate. No sé como una persona tan buena como Bradin puede ser familiar tuyo'

'¡Eh! Que yo también estoy bueno'

'¡Digo como persona, imbécil!' le respondió Ginny poniéndose de los nervios mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta el comedor.

Llegaron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperándolos a ellos dos, pero había una persona de más de pie en la sala.

'Draco, mira quien ha venido a visitarte'

'¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Te he venido ha ver. Blaise y yo nos vamos a vivir a Alemania, hemos decidido marchar esta tarde y no me quería ir sin despedirme de ti. Blaise vendrá esta tarde.

'¡¿Quién lo iba a decir?! Mis dos mejores amigos, han acabado juntos y viviendo en Alemania' Pansy se giró hacia Ginny, que aún no la había visto.

'¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces tú aquí... y con Draco?'

'He venido de visita'

'¿Cómo es que todos os conocéis y nadie lo sabía?' dijo sorprendido Bradin de que las chicas también se conocieran.

'Podemos decir que no nos llevamos muy bien'

'¿Ginny que querrás hacer esta noche?' le preguntó Bradin en la oreja a Ginny muy sensualmente.

'Dormir' le respondió. A Bradin fue como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

'¿Qué quieres que vuelva a ir a vivir a mi casa?' le dijo este un poco enojado. Hacía ya unos días que Bradin se había trasladado a la mansión Weasley a vivir y en su casa se había quedado Jesse, con toda la casa para él solo.

'No, pero quiero que me dejes en paz'

'Mira Ginny, no sé que pasó el día que fuimos a casa de mi primo, pero des de entonces estas muy rara'

'No sé de que me estas hablando' Ginny se estiró en la cama y se tapó con las mantas '¿Me puedes dejar dormir, por favor?'

'Me voy de aquí, no te aguanto'

'Ni yo tampoco' Ginny se quedó intentando dormir y Bradin se fue de la habitación de la pelirroja hasta la sala de estar, cogió polvos flu y se fue por la chimenea.

Pasó media hora con toda la tranquilidad posible. Pero de repente la puerta del cuarto donde estaba descansando la pelirroja se abrió y con la luz del pasillo quedó vagamente iluminada, pero lo suficiente como para que Ginny despertase.

'¡Bradin, te he dicho que te vayas! ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?' dijo Ginny muy histérica porque no la dejaban dormir y pensando que el que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era Bradin.

'Así que os habéis peleado... mejor para mí' Ginny todo y estar aún bastante dormida, reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

'¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en MI casa? ¡Fuera!'

'Eres demasiado nerviosa Weasley, tienes que relajarte' la cogió de los brazos y la arrastró hasta la cama 'Siéntate' le ordenó 'Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz'

'¿Eres psicólogo?'

'Haz lo que te digo'

'Ya esta ¿contento?'

'Libera toda la presión que llevas dentro...'

'¿Te lo ha enseñado la profesora Trealwaney?' (¿¿se escribe asii ¬¬"??)

'Ginebra Weasley, cállate'

'Mira Malfoy, no se que haces aquí ni me interesa, pero son las tres de la madrugada y quiero dormir ¡así que fuera!'

'Otra vez igual, tranquilízate'

'Pues vete'

'¿Te has peleado con Bradin, verdad?

'No te importa'

'Confirmado: te has peleado con él'

'¡Malfoy, vete a tu casa!'

'Esta es más acogedora' Ginny bufó exasperada.

'¡Fuera de mi casa!'

'Creo que me quedaré hoy a dormir aquí' continuó él sin escucharla.

'¿No tienes casa o qué?'

'Si, pero mis padres se han ido a su mansión vieja y yo me he quedado solo, y no puedo dormir bien'

'Y te has dicho ¿por qué no vamos a molestar a Weasley?'

'Claro'

'Mira Malfoy, quiero dormir, así que quédate esta noche, pero que no se repita'

'Claro, claro'

'¡Deja de decir claro!'

'Weasley, ha dormir que es muy tarde'

'Es por tu culpa que estoy despierta, yo estaría ahora durmiendo tranquilamente sin que nadie me moleste'

'Buenas noches me voy a dormir' Draco se fue hacia la cama de Ginny y abrió las sabanas con la intención de meterse dentro.

'¿Qué haces? ¡Tu al sofá a dormir!'

'¿Dónde está?'

'Busca por las puertas'

'Bueno' Draco se fue de la habitación 'Buenas noches, Weasley'

'Espero no ver tu cara hasta mañana'

Draco empezó a buscar por dentro de las habitaciones, izo un viaje abriendo puertas por la mansión, decidió que ningún lugar era apto para él, fue a avisar a Ginny cuando vio que ella ya estaba dormida, así que tuvo la brillante idea de continuar la tarea que había empezado antes: se metió en la cama de matrimonio, se tapó y se durmió en seguida.

'¡Qué es esto!' gritó una voz des de la puerta.

Ginny abrió los ojos con dificultad, era temprano, pero el sol ya había salido por el horizonte.

'¿El qué?'

'¡Mira a quién tienes a tú lado! Y no te hagas la tonta Ginebra' la estaba llamando por su nombre completo, esos solo quería decir que se estaba enojando.

Ginny giró la cabeza y vio unos pelos rubios y una cabeza que se movía lentamente, despertándose.

'¡Malfoy! ¡Te dije que en el sofá! ¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Buenos días Weasley' dijo aún adormecido sin haber abierto los ojos.

'Ginny, Draco, qué quiere decir esto?'

'Bradin, cuando nos peleamos tu te fuiste, vino él y me preguntó si se podía quedar a dormir y le dije que en el sofá si y la verdad yo tampoco sé que hace aquí, te lo prometo'

'Como no sea verdad...'

'Que si' Ginny dejó de mirar a Bradin, se giró enfrentándose a Draco '¿Qué haces aquí en vez de en el sofá?' preguntó enojada.

'¡Qué! Pero si yo te dije me voy a dormir en el sofá y fuiste tú la que suplicó: no, no, quédate aquí que me siento muy sola' dijo imitando su voz.

'¡Malfoy! Te repito lo mismo que ayer ¡FUERA!'

'¿Ginny, quién dice la verdad?'

'Yo, Bradin, no lo dudes' le decía Draco.

'No le escuches, soy yo tú novia y no tengo porque mentirte. Y tú, Malfoy, fuera de mi vista, para siempre'

'Eso no va ha ser posible, mi querida pelirroja'

'¡Bradin! Ayúdame a que se vaya de aquí'

'Soy yo quien se va de aquí... otra vez' Bradin se fue como en la noche anterior.

'Por fin estamos tú y yo solos' dijo Draco agarrando a Ginny por la cintura y poniendo su cara enfrente de la de Ginny a escasos centímetros.

'Suéltame' gritó Ginny 'No empieces otra vez, ya has hecho suficiente'

Draco se la quedó mirando mientras ella hablaba y luego la besó, Ginny al principio se intentó separar de él, pero después se rindió y le correspondió. El beso se izo más intenso y tenía mucha más pasión por parte de los dos. Draco fue quien se separó, se quedaron mirando otra vez fijamente a los ojos y siguieron besándose muy apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos quería parar, les gustaba demasiado aquella sensación que les envolvía. Por la puerta de la habitación entró Troy, al verlos se quedó muy parado y se apuntó mentalmente hablar luego con Ginny.

'Ejem, ejem...' tosió Troy para llamar la atención del rubio y la pelirroja.

'¡Troy!' exclamó Ginny una vez ya había recuperado todo el aliento suficiente.

'Ginny...' empezó a decir el castaño.

'Me voy Weasley'

'Mejor'

'¿Cuándo nos vemos?'

'...' Ginny no supo que responder a esta pregunta y menos delante de Troy, que en cualquier momento podía salir corriendo y decírselo a Bradin 'Nunca' dijo finalmente.

'Bueno, pues ya te vendré a molestar' Draco se marchó sin decir nada ni a Troy ni a Ginny.

'Te he venido a decir que si esta tarde querías venir a dar una vuelta, también van Ashley, Sharpey, Jesse y Bradin'

'¿Bradin?'

'Si'

'Me he peleado con él'

'¿Y por eso te has ido con otro?'

'No me he ido con otro'

'¿Y lo que yo he visto?'

'No le digas nada a Bradin, por favor'

'Tranquila'

'¿Quién es él?'

'Un primo de Bradin' dijo la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'¿¡Te has acostado con un primo de tu prometido!?'

**Continuará...**

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os a gustado? ¡Ojala que si! **_

_**Bueno espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo capi pero no prometo nada... :S**_

_**Dejad reviews eeeeh, que si continuo recibiendo tan pocos no continuaré porque tengo que sacar mucho tiempo para escribir y si lo leen tan pocas personas pues no sale a cuenta :S**_

_**xaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito!**_

_**OsQuieroooo!**_

_**att;;**_

_**,,Uluvi**_


	3. Planes

¿Qué más puede pasar?

**Capítulo 3: Planes**

'¿Troy, puedo hablar contigo?' preguntó Ginny.

'Si'

'A solas' agregó al ver que todos miraban expectantes.

'Ahora volvemos' les dijo al resto del grupo '¿Qué quieres decirme?'

'Pues verás, te lo digo a ti porque confío y eres muy amigo de él, no sé que voy a hacer, ya no me quiero casar, cada vez quiero ver más a Malfoy, por mucho que no me caiga bien, creo que voy a explotar' los demás del grupo miraban al peli-rizado-negro y a la pelirroja a lo lejos, esta iba poniendo caras muy raras y de exasperación.

'¿Qué quieres que haga?' le preguntó este.

'¿Quiero que le preguntes a Bradin si aún se quiere casar y después, no sé, ya nos inventaremos un plan'

'¿Un plan para qué?'

'Porque si al final yo me voy con Malfoy, él no se enfade'

'Así que piensas irte con su primo...'

'Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que si por casualidad me fuera...'

'Ya, por casualidad...'

'Troy, no hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que son, por favor'

'Está bien, te aydaré'

'Muchas gracias Troy, ahora vamos con los demás'

Se pasaron toda la tarde dando vueltas por Londres, tomando algo en un bar y más cosas. Todos pudieron ver la tensión entre Bradin y Ginny cuando se miraban a los ojos, ya que no se hablaban.

Después de despedirse de los chicos, las tres chicas fueron a casa de Ginny.

'¿Ginny, nos puedes explicar que os pasa a Bradin y a ti?' preguntó Sharpey.

'Veréis, ayer nos peleamos y él se fue a su casa, después, por la madrugada, apareció ese primo suyo, Malfoy, y bueno se quería quedar a dormir aquí, como insistió tanto al final le dejé, pero en un sofá, y por la mañana Bradin vino a disculparse y vio que Malfoy estaba en mi cama, yo tampoco no sé que hacía allí, pero Bradin mal pensó y se volvió a ir enojado. Después, Malfoy y yo, nos besamos, como el otro día en su casa, y apareció Troy, él nos vio y luego Malfoy se fue.

'¿Os habíais besado antes ya?'

'Si...'

'Corta con Bradin'

'No es tan fácil, no se como hacerlo, le he pedido ayuda a Charlie pero primero Bradin ha de contestar a una pregunta'

'¡AHHHH!' gritó Ashley al ver que alguien entraba por la puerta 'Ginny... tengo miedo ¿quién hay allí?' Ginny se giró y se fijo bien.

'¿Malfoy?'

'Draco' respondió él 'me llamo Draco'

'¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?'

'Venir a verte' dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

'Ahora no es el momento más oportuno'

'Me llamo Ashley y ella es Sharpey' se presentaron.

Se sentaron otra vez en los sofas, Ashley y Sharpey de lado en uno y en el otro Ginny y Draco.

'¿Ya has cortado con Bradin?' le preguntó el rubio.

'No'

'Pero seguís enfadados'

'Si, por tu culpa'

'No fue mi culpa, fue de los sofás, ninguno era de mi agrado'

'Pues mira por donde ahora estas sentado en uno'

'Ya, pero no es lo mismo dormir que estar sentado.

'Ginny, tiene razón' dijo Sharpey y Ginny la miró mal.

'Como no termines ya con él, me enfadaré'

'¡Malfoy! ¿Y si no lo quiero dejar? ¿Y si quién quiero que se vaya a la mierda eres tú?'

'Ginny, cálmate' le dijo Ashley.

'¡No me puedo calmar! Un imbécil está en mi casa y quiere que termine con mi futuro esposo, con el cual estoy peleada por su culpa'

'Ginny, lo siento mucho' le dijo Draco.

'¿Tú? ¿Pidiendo disculpas?' respondió un poco parada 'No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca'

'No soy el mismo, des de antes de que el Lord muriera, y yo ya no estaba de su lado he cambiado mucho, solo espero que lo puedas entender, yo nunca me convertí en uno de sus filas'

'Creo que...' la frase quedó interrumpida por el ruido del móvil de la pelirroja 'Es Troy, ahora vuelvo' se fue del comedor 'Hola Troy'

'Hola Gin'

'¿Le has preguntado ya?'

'Si'

'¿Y bien, que te ha dicho?'

'Que si tú te disculpas si, pero que si prefieres tu orgullo antes que a él, no'

'Mmm... ¿qué hago?'

'Por favor Ginny, es muy sencillo, explicale lo que ha pasado, ahorrándote los detalles de los besos, os casáis y todo el mundo feliz ¿no te parece?'

'Supongo que tienes razón ¿Dónde estás?'

'En casa de Brad'

'Pues voy para allí, un momento que me despido de Draco y les explico donde vamos a Ashley y Sharpey'

'OK. Hasta ahora'

'Chao' Ginny volvió al comedor 'Draco, lo siento mucho te tienes que ir, Ashley, Sharpey, nosotras también nos vamos'

'¿No te puedo esperar aquí?' le preguntó el rubio.

'Draco, creo que nadie te ha enseñado el significado de la palabra FUERAAA' le gritó.

'Está bien, me voy, volveré a la noche'

'Que manía con verme, como vengas diré que cierren la comunicación de red flu entre tu casa y la mía'

'Vale, vendré mañana por la mañana. Adiós' se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Ginny se giró hacia sus amigas que la estaban mirando rara.

'Vamos a casa de Bradin, le explicaré que ha pasado y me disculparé, és la única forma de que me pueda casar con él, por mucho que no sé si quiero...'

'¿Anda Ginny, pero si des de el día que él llegó al teatro os gustáis, y ahora que os podéis casar os peleáis y tú ya no quieres casarte?'

'Supongo que tenéis razón, será mejor que me case con él'

'Hola Ginny, como te dije ayer, aquí estoy' Draco levantó la persiana para que entrara la luz a la habitación de la pelirroja y se estiró en la cama al lado de esta.

'Ginny...' dijo otra voz, incrédula.

'Bradin, te lo prometo yo no le dije nada, si ayer te pedí perdón ¿por qué piensas que era? ¿para después irme con otro?'

'Ya no sé que pensar' le respondió.

'¿Bradin?' preguntó el rubio que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su primo porque estaba embobado mirando a Ginny.

'Si Draco, soy yo. Gracias por robarme a mi novia. Y encima no os soportabais, no sé que hubierais hecho si fueseis amigos'

'Yo no le soporto' dijo la pelirroja.

'Pero yo a ti si, querida'

'¿Querida? Ginny, no digas nada. Voy a anular la boda. Adiós'

'Bradin vuelve' pero el novio ya se había ido '¡Qué haces! Siempre llegas en los momentos más inoportunos' Ginny se fue de su habitación.

'Ginny, escúchame' Draco la siguió hasta los jardines 'Tú te mereces alguien mejor que él'

'¿A si? ¿A quién?'

'A mi'

'Malfoy, siempre tan modesto' le dijo enfadada 'siempre has estado insultando a todos los que me rodean ¿y ahora me quieres a mi? ¡No me lo puedo creer!'

'Des del día que te volví a ver no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, quiero estar contigo todo el rato' iba diciendo Draco, mientras Ginny iba pensando que lo mismo le estaba pasando a ella con él 'Hazlo por mi, por los dos, deja a Bradin y ven conmigo' Ginny le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió hacia dentro de la mansión.

'¿Dónde vas?'

'De aquí un rato lo sabrás'

'Troy, soy Ginny'

'Hola Ginny'

'Quiero terminar con Bradin ya, no se si él aún se quiere casar conmigo, diría que no porque antes ha dicho que la iba a anular, pero no me importa. Ya me he aclarado, ya no estoy enamorada de él, en mi cabeza hay otra persona, y esa persona me entiende porque siente lo mismo que yo por él'

'¿Malfoy?'

'Exacto'

'A ver, es una situación difícil, pero yo te dije que te ayudaría y no pienso faltar a mi palabra'

'Gracias, he tenido una idea ¿Verdad que Bradin siempre tontea con chicas que acaba de conocer?'

'Si'

'Vale, estupendo. Quedamos todos, incluido Draco, mañana. La tiendas no estarán abiertas porque será domingo, pero podemos ir a dar una vuelta, llamaré a una amiga mía que sale en la tele, a ver si Brad la encuentra suficientemente buena para él'

'Ya veo por donde vas. Conociendo a Bradin solo te puedo decir una cosa: Buen plan'

'Gracias, pero me tienes que hacer un favor'

'Soy todo oídos'

'Llamalo y dile que no me quiero casar, si no quieres pensar mucho para inventarte una excusa dile simplemente la verdad o lo que sea, pero que acabe entendiendo que no quiero estar con él y si con Draco'

'¿Cuándo quieres que se lo diga?'

'Contra antes se lo digas mejor. Te agradecería que lo hicieras ahora, Llamaré yo a Sharpey y Jesse para quedar mañana, tú te encargas de decírselo a Ashley y a Bradin. A Draco se lo diré ahora porque está aquí y esta tarde llamaré a Kate'

'¿Malfoy está contigo?'

'Si, ha venido esta mañana y cuando Bradin le ha visto se ha ido enfadado otra vez'

'Por eso ahora estáis enfadados...'

'Si... Habla con él, por favor. Si alguna vez puedo hacer algo para ayudarte no dudes y dímelo ¿OK?'

'Claro, adiós Ginny'

'Adiós Troy'

Domingo por la tarde. 7pm. Londres.

'Mira Kate, están allí' se dirigieron Kate, Draco y Ginny donde estaban los demás 'Hola a todos. Os presento a Kate, esta es Ashley, Troy, Sharpey, Jesse y Bradin'

'Vamos a caminar un poco' Fueron caminando. Ginny iba hablando con Draco, Ashley con Troy, Sharpey con Jesse y Kate con Bradin.

'¿Kate puedo decirte una cosa?'

'Si' Kate fue donde estaba Ginny '¿Qué quieres?'

'Quédate un momento hablando con Draco, haz cara de aburrida. Ahora vuelvo' se fue en dirección a Bradin y se puso a su lado 'Hola Bradin'

'Hola' dijo con amargura.

'Quiero hablar contigo'

'Pues di, no tengo todo el día'

'Mira, como ves, lo nuestro no puede funcionar, no te enfades, yo quiero que nos llevemos bien, pero no soporto a las personas que en cuanto me ven con un chico ya ponen en marcha su cerebro para averiguar que pasa por mucho que estén hablando de una tontería, eso lo haces tú muy a menudo y ya me he cansado'

'¡Me estabas engañando con otro!'

'Yo no te estaba engañando con nadie. Pero ahora que entre nosotros no hay nada, te diré que estoy con Draco' los dos miraron al rubio que hablaba con Kate 'Kate es buena chica y muy simpática'

'Ya lo he comprobado'

'Parece que se aburre un poco con Draco ¿no crees?'

'Si'

'¿Porque no vas tú a entretenerla?'

'¿Quieres hacer ahora de cupido?'

'No era esa mi intención' mintió.

'Es igual, la voy a sacar de las garras de ese capullo'

'Ese capullo se llama Draco y te recuerdo que es tu primo'

'Has hablado ya con él' le preguntó Draco a Ginny una vez que Kate y Bradin se fueron y ella volvió al lado de Draco.

'Si'

'¿Y que le has dicho?'

'Que estamos juntos'

'Pero no lo estamos'

'Bueno, dilo como quieras, pero tenemos que hacer que se lo trague para que él pase de mi y ya de paso, se fije en Kate'

'Tenemos que hacer ver que estamos saliendo. Que horror' dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'Draco, has cambiado mucho, de verdad'

'Que le vamos ha hacer'

'Pero yo prefiero a este Draco' Ginny se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Bradin los vio y miró a su primo con su peor mirada.

'A veces lo noto en mis ojos que Bradin es familia mía'

'Jajaja' reía Ginny '¡Huy! Ya es muy tarde' dijo mirando el reloj 'Será mejor que me vaya ya. Voy a avisarles que me marcho'

'Querrás decir nos marchamos. No pienses que me voy a quedar yo solo con tu tropa'

'Oye, no te harían nada'

'A que no, sobretodo Bradin'

'Pues acompáñame a despedirme' fueron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaba el resto del grupo 'Nosotros ya nos vamos. Adiós a todos'

'Adiós' dijo Draco.

'Hasta mañana Ginny, ya nos veremos Draco' dijo Troy.

El rubio y la pelirroja se fueron a la mansión Weasley, donde pasaron la noche.

Lunes por la mañana. 8am. Teatro, Londres.

'¿Así que Draco y tú ahora ya estáis juntos' preguntó Sharpey.

'Si...'

'¿Y que opina Bradin?' preguntó esa vez Ashley.

'Creo que se lo ha tomado mal'

'Bastante mal diría yo, por la cara que pone...' Ginny y Sharpey se giraron y vieron que Ashley tenía toda la razón, Bradin tenía muchas ojeras y estaba muy pálido, nunca estaba así.

'Hola Troy, Jesse' saludó la comadreja.

'Hola Gin' saludaron estos.

'Empezamos a ensayar. Ginny y Bradin venid aquí. Los demás marchad con el señor McGowan'

Todos se fueron y solo se quedaron los tres en el escenario.

'Se que ya no estáis juntos' empezó diciendo Richard.

'Si' respondió malhumorado Bradin.

'Pero el teatro es el teatro y, lo siento mucho, pero el beso del final se ha de seguir haciendo'

'¡¿QUÉÉ?!' gritó una voz que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Continuará...

**¿Continuo o no?** Hasta aquí tenía escrito pero a partir de aquí me he de volver a poner de nuevo. En vuestras manos está si continuo o no. Si queréis que continúe pulsad al botón **"GO"** que hay más abajo y si no queréis que continúe no hace falta. La verdad yo pensaba que este fic gustaría más pero ya veo que no... me deprimí un poquitín :S:S:S:S:S:S

Bueno espero que pueda continuarlo ;D

Xaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito!

OsQuierooooo!

att;;

[.Uluvii!


End file.
